


How I Wonder What You Are

by a_dusky_gold



Series: Starlight, Starbright [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Credit in Author's Notes, Day!Dean, Earth!Sam, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mermaid!Jody, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moon!Castiel, Night!Castiel, Not my AU, Ocean!Eileen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Space Opera, Star!Claire, Star!Jack, Sun!Dean, dadstiel, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dusky_gold/pseuds/a_dusky_gold
Summary: Claire makes a big, difficult decision and the repercussions shudder - literally - through the cosmos.





	How I Wonder What You Are

**Author's Note:**

> As a reward to myself for finishing my SPN Reversebang (posting 6th November, keep an eye out, y'all!), I decided I wanted to go back to [ elicedraws ](http://elicedraws.tumblr.com/) and her [ Day/Night AU! ](http://elicedraws.tumblr.com/post/166682386015/dmsilvisart-elicedraws-elicedraws-this-is) This one is slightly more angsty than the previous, but keeping in mind that this verse is a HAPPY verse, I've tried to downplay that and make it more teen rebellion, lol. Next one coming soon! Enjoy!

**HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE**

"Dean, you have to go." 

Despite the agitation in Cas's voice, he leaned over to kiss the Sun softly, pulling him close and curling his palm around the nape of his neck in comfort. 

"Cas," Dean sighed. Across them, Jack was still fast asleep in his crib, twinkling in time with the ups and downs of his belly. 

"You have to go," Cas repeated. "It's almost day time." 

"Claire's  _ missing _ ." 

"And we'll find her, Cas whispered. "I'll keep looking for her, and then when I must go, you can take over. She can't have gone far."

"Do you think she's hurt?" Dean said. "Dammit, Cas, she  _ just  _ learned how to shine. How could she be so stupid?!" 

"We'll talk to her once we get her back," Cas said. "We've been so busy with Jack the past few months, we haven't had time for Claire." 

"Yeah." For a long moment, Dean simply buried his face into Cas's neck, grateful for the way the Moon absorbed his agitated, burning glow, before pulling back and kissing him again. 

"I'll see you soon," he murmured. "Love you."

"And I you." 

Kissing him quickly one last time, Cas pushed him off of the cloud. Dean fell into the vastness of the cosmos, stardust falling off of his fingertips as he closed his eyes and whispered quietly into space. 

_ Come back, Claire.  _

Above, Castiel smiled sadly as he felt the Sun's warm whisper shine through the whole Solar System, and then added his own plea to the mix. 

_ Come back, baby.  _

*-*-* 

_ Come back, Claire.  _

Elsewhere, near the far corner of the solar system, Claire paused, looking up from where she was lying next to her new asteroid dad. Ronnie wasn't a big star like Dee was, or even as beautiful as Daddy with powerful magic. He definitely wasn't like stupid  _ Jack _ , with all his glow-y, strong, twinkly powers even when he was so small that he couldn't lift his own tiny chicken-head. 

Ronnie, like her, was simple and small. 

_ Come back, baby.  _

Daddy's voice echoed Dee's. Across her, she could see the way  the asteroids and the planets shuddered at the plea that came from both Sun  _ and  _ Moon. 

"Maybe I should go back," Claire muttered, uncertainly.

"No," Ronnie muttered. "If they wanted you, Claire, they'd have come after you immediately. Stay with me, kiddo." 

"You're right," she relaxed and ignored the way her own glow dimmed. She wasn't  _ unhappy  _ here, she liked Ronnie and he wasn't going to leave her for a baby like Jack. 

"Of course I am," Ronnie hummed and the reached out to pat her golden head. Sparks of twinkling stardust fell from the tips of her hair, singing his fingers, and he yelped, pushing her away. 

"Ow!" 

"Sorry," Claire said. "I'm still learning to control it." 

Ronnie glared for a moment before sighing and waving his burnt hand. "It's alright," he said. "But kid..." he paused, eying her and then continued, "Think about givin' it up, alright? You could be an asteroid with me if you gave up your powers and threw away your starshine." 

"Throw away... my starshine?"

"Think about it, okay?" Ronnie urged. "As you said, you can't even shine like your baby brother. What's the use of constantly trying and failing to twinkle like that? Throw your starshine away and stay with me. We can be a family forever, kiddo." 

Claire nodded mutely, the glow around her face further dimming as she considered it seriously. 

Daddy and Dee didn't care, they had  _ Jack _ . And she couldn't even shine as well as her brother anyway, so what difference did it make if she became an asteroid now? 

"I'll think about it," she told Ronnie.

But in her heart of hearts, she'd already decided.

*-*-*

Lying across a rock on a lazy summer’s day, Jody’s shimmering tail twitched for a split-second before she felt it - the whole ocean  _ shuddered _ , water spraying into the air even as the sky echoed with the _ caw-caw _ of terrified birds that flapped their wings in an attempt to get away. The mermaid frowned, worry gnawing at her insides. She dived beneath the waves, welcoming the way the cool water lapped against her skin as she swam deeper down the ocean, heading straight for Eileen’s underwater home. 

While this kind of thing happened all the time at the Bermuda Triangle, this particular ocean shudder had been  _ too  _ strong. Both Sam and Eileen were careful about reacting too loudly; humans were often affected by what happened here in their home, and they hardly wanted to make themselves too visible to the silly two-legged creatures. 

Which was why seeing Sam pacing about agitatedly on the floor of their underwater home was very disturbing. His moose was standing right behind him, nuzzling against his green robe, but he ignored it completely, scowling in a fierce manner at the mirror he held in his hand. 

“Ugh!” he yelled, “Dean isn’t answering!” 

“What’s going on?” Jody interrupted. “I just felt the whole ocean shudder in misery and I’m pretty sure the humans saw it too. What’s happening?” 

Sam turned to her, features arranged into an expression pure worry. “That wasn’t us,” he answered tersely. “That was Claire.” 

Jody blinked. “Your niece?” 

“She’s missing,” Eileen’s voice was soft behind her and Jody’s tail swished as she turned to the Ocean with wide eyes. “But that’s not all.” 

“What happened?” Jody breathed, already dreading the answer. 

“That shudder? It ripped through not just us, but the whole Solar System,” Eileen said. “That was  _ Claire  _ \- she threw away her starshine and we all felt it.” 

“Wait, that means…” Jody trailed off in realization. 

“That’s right,” Sam said grimly. “She’s powerless - none of us can feel her anymore.” He leveled Jody with the most miserable look she’d ever seen the Earth give. “Which means…” 

_ “We can’t find her.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [ Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dusky-gold) or in the comments and lemme know what you think!


End file.
